The Rivers
by Anna Rivers
Summary: Haleb Fanfiction: 7x20 and Haleb becoming a family


**Chapter 1: Set in 7x20 after the "wanna make a baby" scene but before the scene where Hanna tells the girls about the pregnancy**

 **(Disclaimer: I don´t own PLL – sadly)**

 **(I had to upload this again because some parts got duplicated while uploading. I hope it´ll work this time.)**

Hanna couldn't believe she and her best friends finally got their happy ending. Now all she had left to worry about was telling Caleb about her pregnancy. She didn't even know why she was worried about that. They always talked about how much they wanted to have kids but lately their relationship was in a rough place because of this whole Mona thing so Hanna was unsure what his reaction would be. Maybe he didn't even want to have kids with her anymore. What was she gonna do then? No. She had to focus on how to tell him instead of worrying about his reaction. So after she had lunch with the girls, she drove straight to her and Caleb's apartment. It was hard not to tell the girls about the pregnancy but she wanted Caleb to know it first. When Hanna got home Caleb was still at work which was good because she wanted to talk to Mona first anyway. But as she opened the door, Mona was already standing there with her packed luggage.

"Hey Mona, where are you going?" Hanna got immediately worried.

"I just figured it would be best if I searched for a new place to stay. My mom said I can stay at her´s for a while. It's far away but my best option. I really appreciate you giving me a home and supporting me through everything but I saw how tense everything between you and Caleb is since I'm here and I really don't wanna cause any problems."

While Mona was talking, Caleb came home but as he heard the voices inside of the apartment he couldn't help but wait outside the door and listen secretly without going inside. "You don't.", he heard Hanna say while thinking, "Yes, she does."

"Caleb and I are just really stressed lately. I don't even know why we fight so much. We were so fine until we got married and then everything was suddenly complicated. Is this what happens to couples when they get married? They fight until one day they get divorced?"

Only the imagination of getting divorced from Hanna hurt Caleb and hearing her say that out loud got him tears in his eyes. He wouldn't let that happen to them. Ever. He decided to go inside but when Hanna continued he didn´t want to interrupt: "And you know I love you and I would never ask you to leave, but right now I think Caleb and I really need some time to figure everything out, otherwise I don't know what will happen when our family grows."

"Sure, I completely understand that. But what are you saying, Han? I thought you were having a hard time getting pregnant?"

"Yes. Well, I did. But now...Mona, I´m pregnant."

Now Caleb couldn't just keep standing there in front of the door. "You are?", he said swinging the door open. Mona and Hanna both looked at him, trying to figure out his emotions but his expression was completely blank.

"I should leave.", Mona said trying to sneak her way out of the door.

"Wait Mona", Caleb said quickly and then in a much softer voice "I appreciate you giving us some space to figure everything out. I think Hanna and I need that right now. But I want you to know that you can come here whenever you want and we'll always help you.", he smiled at Mona and Hanna smiled at Caleb because she was happy Caleb finally tried to get along with Mona. "I know we didn't have quite the best start and you trying to kill my wife, several times, didn't make it much easier for me to like you. But I realized how much you really care about Hanna and how much you support my relationship with her even though you clearly don't like me that much either. But maybe I haven't given you much of a choice so I would like to start again. You know, when you love someone, and I love Hanna with all of my heart, it doesn't just include that person. It means accepting and loving all the things and people that person loves, too."(I kinda stole that from the book "November 9" by Colleen Hoover)

Mona had tears in her eyes. Finally she had found a place where she was loved and accepted. Now Hanna broke the silence after listening to Caleb's heartwarming speech: "I'm really glad you two get along now, but if you say one more cheesy word I will puke right on your shoes." They laughed but Caleb knew it meant a lot to Hanna that he was going to try to get to know Mona better. Before she left the apartment Mona said "Thank you" to Hanna and then looking at Caleb, "Both of you."

Now the couple was alone and the unspoken words filled the room.

"I didn't want you to find out about it like that.", Hanna said looking down at her shoes.

"So it is true?", Caleb asked nervously.

"Yes. I'm pregnant.", she said quietly and with shaking voice. Then she looked at him: "I understand if you don't wanna raise the child with me and if you want to get divorced. I've been a really bad wife. And before that I've been a really bad fiancée and girlfriend and..." then Caleb pressed a soft kiss on Hanna´s lips. "You are gonna be a great mother.", he whispered into her ear with his eyes still closed. "I just hope I won't suck at being a dad.", he said with real worries in his voice. Hanna kissed him and his worries immediately fade away. "We're gonna be great.", she said, more to herself than to Caleb. He kissed her from lips to neck and back to her lips which made her mourn. "We still have to talk. You know, about everything." he muttered into Hanna´s hair. "Let's talk tomorrow", she said placing a passionate kiss on his lips and touching him everywhere. They laid down on the couch, never breaking the kiss. After a while of making out Hanna fell asleep on Caleb's chest.


End file.
